


Lepsza

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy można się uważać za lepszą od równej sobie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepsza

\- Jedno musisz Thanosowi przyznać, nie wybiera swoich dzieci przypadkowo - powiedziała Nebula, przeciągając się na łóżku, nawet nie zaszczycając leżącej obok niej Gamory spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie, na pewno. To wręcz zakrawa na żart, że wybrał nas dwie. Z całego wszechświata, ze wszystkich, których na swojej drodze spotkał... i zarżnął.  
\- Byli słabi.  
\- My także.  
\- Nie. My byłyśmy silne. Zapominasz już?  
\- Nie chcę do tego wracać.  
\- Ech, siostrzyczko - Nebula położyła dłoń na jej głowie, gładząc powoli długie, rude włosy Gamory - Jesteś najbardziej beznadziejnym przypadkiem sentymentalizmu, jaki w życiu spotkałam.  
\- A ile więcej ich spotkałaś?  
\- Kilka. Wszystkie nie żyją.  
\- Powinnam czuć się wyróżniona?  
\- Nie. Zabiłabym cię tak samo jak tamtych. Ale dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłam. Jeszcze.  
\- Bo jestem taka dobra w łóżku? Czekasz, aż znajdziesz kogoś lepszego? - Gamora obróciła się powoli, a na jej zielonych wargach wykwitł uśmiech.  
\- A niech cię... - Nebula przyciągnęła ją do siebie - twój sentymentalizm dorównuje chyba tylko twojej bezczelności.  
\- Mmmmm.... - Gamora nie odpowiedziała, całując ją mocno. 

Wszystko robiły mocno. Odkąd spotkały się po raz pierwszy, wiedziały, że nie jest to przypadek. Thanos nazywał je swoimi dziećmi, co niejako czyniło je siostrami, choć nie w biologicznym sensie tego słowa. Ale co mogłyby znaczyć więzy krwi dla takich jak one, które przelały jej całe strumienie. Powołując sie na coś takiego, nie można by zdobyć w ich oczach ani cienia uznania. 

Dlatego od pierwszego spotkania każda z nich starała się udowodnić drugiej, że jest lepsza. Najpierw objawiało się to w dziecięcej wręcz rywalizacji, którą teraz wspominały z uśmiechami. Kilka razy prawie się pozabijały i tylko świadomość, że Thanos nie życzy sobie tego, powstrzymywała je od zadania ostatecznych ciosów. Kiedy odkryły, że są sobie równie, wrogość zaczęła zmieniać się w zainteresowanie. Poznawały się na nowo, ostrożnie, wykonując kolejne zadania, które im zlecono. Nadal dawały z siebie wszystko, nie pozwalając, aby jedna okazała się lepsza od drugiej. Były jak dwa ostrza w dłoniach doskonale wyszkolonego w posługiwaniu się nimi szermierza. 

Wzajemne zainteresowanie trwało, ustępując jednak stopniowo miejsca fascynacji. Szukały w sobie nawzajem jakichś niedoskonałości, początkowo racjonalizując to sobie tym, iż pomoże im to w rywalizacji. Ale obie świetnie wiedziały, że to wymówka. Zaczęły się ukradkowo rzucane spojrzenia, „przypadkowe“ spotkania podczas kąpieli, wspólne treningi, w trakcie których były tak blisko siebie, jak tylko być można poza łóżkiem... w którym w końcu zresztą też się znalazły. I tam odkryły, że mimo licznych przygód w ich burzliwym życiu, nie spotkały jeszcze nikogo, z kim byłoby im tak dobrze. 

\- Nie wiem, czy znajdę kiedyś kogokolwiek lepszego. Prawdę mówiąc, wątpię - przyznała Nebula, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek, by po chwili skierować swe usta ku piersiom Gamory - I to chyba jedyna rzecz w życiu, która mnie martwi.


End file.
